unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hari Gobin
Real Name: Daljeet Hari Gobin Aliases: '''Moses Lall '''Wanted For: Questioning in Disappearances, Possible Kidnapping and Murder Missing Since: June 7, 1994 Case Details: Guaynese hired hand Hari Gobin is wanted for questioning in the disappearance of his employers, Moses Lall and Lila Buerattan. Moses and Lila were Guyanese natives raising exotic birds on a farm in Florida. In 1993, federal restrictions on importing birds caused them to instead focus on breeding birds, which became Lila's job. She was in charge of caring for and feeding the birds. Moses was in charge of the business operations. On June 4, 1994, Daryl Crewe arrived there with their usual food delivery and found it deserted. No one came to meet him, and the hundreds of exotic birds present, valued at $700,000, were starving and screaming for food. He dropped the food off and checked back the next day. The starving birds were screaming even louder. He notified the authorities about the owners' absence. Two days later on June 7, Hari Gobin was discovered by a state trooper in Richland Hills, Georgia, changing the tire on Moses' vehicle. When asked for identification, he gave the trooper Moses's driver's license. Without any indication of foul play, the state trooper sent him on his way. Ten days after they vanished, police and animal control rushed to their farm to rescue and save the starving birds. A bureaucratic slip-up had delayed the investigation, and thirty-to-forty valuable and once beautiful birds died in the absence of their owners. Veterinarians were brought in to help save the other birds. In the meantime, the authorities wondered what had happened to Moses, Lila, Hari, and ranch hand Roland Eyoum. Roland was from Africa and was the brother of one of Moses's business partners. Rumor had it that Moses had decided to expand the business to include exotic reptiles and had borrowed money from sinister underworld figures to finance it. Perhaps they had run out of money and were abducted. Two days after the birds were discovered, the authorities tracked Roland to New York, where he had been since before the disappearance. He also told them that he had spoken to Hari on either June 4 or 5. Hari claimed that two men in a white van had taken Moses, Lila, and several birds at gunpoint. Hari has not been found since. However, police don't know if he is running from an abduction or if he had a hand in it. Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the April 5, 1996 episode. Results: Wanted. In March 2011, authorities tracked Gobin to Jersey City, New Jersey. He was living under the alias "Roy Smith," However, when detectives arrived at his workplace, he had fled. Gobin is now believed to be in the Philadelphia area. He is now considered to be the prime suspect in Moses and Lila's disappearances. Links: * Clues Elusive In Dead Birds Case: Pair Who Ran Ranch, 2 Workers Missing * Double Murder Feared In Bird Breeder Case ---- Category:Florida Category:1994 Category:Disappearances Category:Abduction Category:Murder Category:Wanted